Handsome Drug Dealer
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: He was such a gentleman. And he was kind. And handsome. He was even had that sexy bad boy thing going on, being a drug dealer and all. This was just like the romance novels. She was certain that after tonight, she could die happy. Felinda


**Handsome Drug Dealer  
>For Johanna <strong>

* * *

><p>Melinda Warner shifted in her seat, and sighed. She looked back at her decisions, and questioned her stupidity.<p>

She was twenty-four, and was in a situation people her age wouldn't even dream of.

She had graduated high school at the nice age of fifteen, ten years ago. She then went to Hudson majoring in pre-med. It was her dream to be a doctor, and even though she was the youngest girl in the class, she was definitely the smartest. When she was nineteen, she was offered scholarships from all the best medical schools, even the ones overseas. Her dream was coming true.

Then Steve happened.

She sighed, and leaned her head back. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. This wasn't in her life plan. Yet, this seemed to be the way that destiny intended it to be.

She sat alone in the crowded subway station, watching the hussle and bussle of everyone who came by. The subways were particularly busy that day, with nobody wanting to be walking out in the demon of a snowstorm that was outside.

She was only in the station, because the roads outside were closed. Nobody wanted to drive in a snow storm, and so she was stranded. No taxi could take her. Not that it matter, though. In this snow, the airports were sure to be closed. Not even the air force would fly in this weather.

"You've been sitting her for the past hour. Where are you going?"

Melinda looked up, to see a man her age standing next to her, a smirk on his face. He was tall, wore a leather jacket, and his hair was cleanly shaven. He had a gruff feel to him. Melinda slightly wondered if he was a drug dealer.

"Airport," Melinda said, avoiding his eyes. What if he was a drug dealer. Would he shoot her for looking at her the wrong way? She didn't want to risk it.

The man laughed, and took a seat next to her.

"You do know there's no trains going there, right?"

"Yeah."

She looked down at her lap, and gulped. Would he force her to be his drug mule? Melinda didn't think she could deal with that. Sure, she got taught how to defend herself, but it was a small course and that was with a gun. She had no gun. If he had a gun, she might be able to take it from him, but that was if he had a gun. She was screwed.

He let out a hearty laugh, and from the corner of her eye, she could see he was looking at her.

"Then why are you here?"

"It's warm."

She was trying to give as basic an answer as possible. She was taught that when you were captured by enemy forces, give as brief of answers as possible. Detail was your enemy.

"I get that," he responded, "the roads are pretty shitty. Where are you heading, baby?"

His voice was smooth and relaxing. It was very sexy. It was a voice she could only imagine in her wildest dreams. And of course, it belonged to a drug dealer.

"I'm being deployed by the Air Force." Melinda stated, blunty.

The man's friendly demeanor chilled at the mention of "Air Force".

"What's a girl like you doing in the military?"

It was a good question. She still didn't understand it herself.

Right before she graduated from Hudson, she had gone out with her friend Steve and Steve's boyfriend Jerry. What was supposed to be a fun night turned into hell in and handbasket, when Steve and Jerry got incredibly drunk and decided it would be a fun idea to steal a car.

She had decided to be the responsible one in the situation. Since they had their eyes set on a nice Mercedes, and there was no way to get them off their stupid little idea, Melinda to make the best of it. She offered to drive the car to their apartment, drop them off, and then drive the car back. It would take merely ten minutes, and it was a better alternative than the two idiots taking it and getting themselves killed.

The cop whose wife the car belonged to didn't seem to agree. He happened to be on duty around the area, and recognized the vehicle. Melinda was screwed from the moment the cop pulled her over. It didn't help that the two dumbasses were doing god knows what in the back seat.

All those scholarships, all that hard work, was gone in an instant. Her dream of becoming a doctor seemed to disappear in a flash, never to return. She was desperate.

Then along came the Air Force, with an offer she couldn't refuse.

"The Air Force paid for med school," Melinda explained to the man, "In return for my education, I have to serve when summoned."

"And they did." He finished. Melinda still didn't look at him. She was still not convinced he wasn't a drug dealer. He seemed to be noticing how she avoided him.

"I'm not a gorgon, you know," he said, "You won't turn to stone if you look at me."

Melinda grinned. He was an intelligent drug dealer. Maybe he wasn't all bad. Drug dealers who knew their Greek mythology had to have some good in them, right?

She looked at him and their eyes locked. He had the most beautiful chocolate eyes she had ever seen. She felt like she was being drawn into them. Melinda gasped. He was the most beautiful drug dealer she had ever seen.

Melinda felt herself blush. In her determination to become a doctor, she never really had her fair share of time with men.

He probably wasn't interested in her, though. Drug dealers were more into beautiful hooker woman who knew what they were doing in bed. She was neither. She had messy black hair, she wasn't exactly dressed to impress, and she had glasses. _Glasses._ They made her look smart. Guys like him didn't want smart women.

"Are you okay?" He asked, smiling again, "You're not sick, are you?"

"Yeah," she responded, "It's just…I'm…"

_Having a conversation with a handsome drug dealer, while being betrayed by my body._

"…tired." Was how she finished her sentence. He raised an eyebrow, and stared at her. She felt her face get warmer. This was the most attention a man has ever paid to her.

Suddenly, the man started laughing. Melinda panicked. Was he laughing at her? What did she do?

"You're not used to being around men, are you?" he said. Bingo.

Melinda gasped in a mixture of shock and embarrassment, and shook her head no. She thanked god for her dark skin at that moment. Otherwise, she'd be as red as her blood.

The man only laughed harder, and suddenly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Melinda felt the panic build up in her body, as he started to lean in closer to her face, until finally, she could feel his breath on her ear.

"Have you ever experienced this?"

With his spare hand, he turned her face so they were looking at each other. He was inches away from her head. _Inches._

He took off her glasses, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Then, before she knew what to do, his lips were on hers.

She didn't kiss back. Her mind was still trying to process that this handsome drug dealer was kissing her. By the time she figured out that was what was happening, he broke away, and laughed.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss," he chuckled.

"Of course not," Melinda replied, hesitantly. It was just her first kiss with somebody who was handsome.

She wondered, what would it be like if this handsome drug dealer was her soul mate? What if this was the only time she would ever get to be with him, and she made promise to return after her deployment. What if she was killed in action, before they could ever consummate their love.

Melinda shrugged in her shoulders. She just reminded herself of her biggest fear, since she was informed that she would be going to war.

She was a virgin. A twenty four year old virgin. She had focused on school, not boys. Sure, there were a few guys she liked, but they were always taken by the pretty girls. The ones with shiny hair and boobs. What she knew about sex, she knew from smutty romance novels. That had been her past time since going to med-school. When she was particularly lonely, she would read from her favorite smut writers, the Irish Gemma Ivers, or the famous Texan smut writer Johanna Kay. What she knew about romance, she knew from those to authors.

Now she would never experience the magic of romance she read about.

"Oh god!" She cried allowed, "I'm going to die a virgin!"

She buried her face inside her hands, realizing that the handsome drug-dealer was still holding her glasses. She didn't care. She was about to succumb to her horrible destiny of dying pure. It would not be forgiven.

"Um," Handsome drug dealer groaned, his arm around her shoulder shifting a little bit. She was crying in a drug dealers arms. What if he killed her right now. She was pretty sure drug dealers killed people who were pathetic, and she really was at the moment.

"There's a hotel across the street," he said. Melinda looked up from her hands, and at the face of Handsome Drug Dealer. She gasped.

"What?" she choked. He gave her a small grin.

"Well, if you wanted too, there is a hotel across the street," he said, in a comforting voice, "And, it's been a long time since I've been with a woman…it would be, I guess, a thank you for your service type thing. I could do all the work, since you probably wouldn't know what you're doing. That is, if you wanted…"

"I couldn't," Melinda sighed. She wanted to hit herself.

This was just like the romance books. A shy, out of place virgin who's about to go die in a war, meets a handsome drug dealer. For one night, they experience a joy of pure bliss. They were two complete strangers, but their bodies would fit like two pieces of a jig-saw puzzle. It would be a chance encounter of a lifetime.

"Alright, then," Handsome Drug Dealer said, and gave her back her glasses, "It was very nice meeting you."

He grabbed ahold of her hand and shook it, and started to walk away.

Melinda just stared at his body, as he slowly walked away. He was such a gentleman. And he was kind. And handsome. He was even had that sexy bad boy thing going on, since he was a drug dealer and all. And she just blew it.

However, he was still in site. This was her opportunity to be brave. This might be the only romantic thing she would ever do in her life, before dying a horrible death overseas. She had to cease the moment.

"Wait!" She called out, running up to him. He slowly turned around, and raised his eyebrow. He wasn't expecting her to run after him. This time, she was the one to grab ahold of his hands.

"Were you serious? About the hotel?" He grinned at her.

"Let's do it," he said, but paused, "but before we do, I feel you should at least know the name of the person you lose it to. My name is Odafin Tutuola."

Melinda smiled. There was no way she was going to remember that.

* * *

><p>She found herself pinned the wall of the hotel room, his hands holding her shoulders down. He was rapidly kissing her neck, and Melinda smiled in ecstasy. This was happening. This was actually happening.<p>

He let go of her, to un-button her white button-up blouse. She smiled pervertedly, as her lace bra made itself shown.

Not knowing what else to do, she reached for her jacket. She looked at him, to see if it she should take it off. He nodded at her, and un-zipped it slowly. As the jacket came off, Melinda saw his firm muscles through his shirt.

She was about to lose it with a guy who was buff! She couldn't ask for anything better.

He rapidly took off her pants, revealing her black panties. He grinned at her.

"For a virgin, you're pretty sexy," he said. Melinda blushed. She wondered, was she supposed to take off his pants now?

Before she had time to think about that, he grabbed ahold of her wrists, and swung her into the bed. She let out a grunt as she hit the soft pillows. This would probably be the only comfy bed she would be in before going overseas. She better enjoy it.

She looked over to her now shirtless Handsome Drug Dealer with an Odd Name. That's what she would forever refer to the man who took her virginity. Handsome Drug Dealer with an Odd Name. It was the most romantic thing ever.

"Make yourself comfortable," he told her, with that voice that made her heart melt, "By the end of the day, you'll experience everything you need to die happy. If you want, after you're done, I could guide you through a few tricks."

Melinda couldn't hide her grin.

"Enough talk," she said. That's what was usually said in the romances, when character were about to do it. She wasn't sure if that's what you were supposed to say, or not, but it was all she knew "I want our bodies to become one."

He laughed, and walked closer to the bed.

"Don't talk like that," he said, bluntly. The next thing she knew, he was on top of her, his hands against her arms, kissing his way down her body.

Melinda was certain she would die happy after this.

* * *

><p>Odafin let out a content sigh, as he looked at the sleeping girl. He had been with plenty of woman, all of them the complete opposite of virgins. Yet, here he was with this girl who's sexual knowledge had come from kisses and romance novels, and she had given him the best time he had ever had. Sure, there were a few awkward moments, but that's what made it special, as odd as that was.<p>

He knew from experience the trials she would go through in the military. He was in the army himself. He had served his fair share of time. He realized that her going overseas would be the equivalent of her dying, as this naïve personality of hers was sure to change. She would see the evils of life very fast, and it broke his heart.

He also realized he would probably never see her again. He didn't even know her name. She never offered to tell him. He figured if she wanted him to know, she would have said so.

He was far from the most beautiful woman he'd been with. However, unlike most of his past girlfriends, what beauty she had was real. She didn't modify her appearance to impress boys. She hadn't changed her personality so she could get some. She was herself, and that's what Fin liked about her.

Whether this was just a one night stand, or the start of something new, Fin didn't care. Just this one night with her had been perfect. It was all he could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my one-shot for the our resident Felinda shipper, Johanna (AKA RomanticNymphKiss the Girl54). I apologize for not going all the way with our two love birds. See, I'm possitive that if I ever wrote something smutty I would get messages back from everybody on fanfiction going "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN", and most likely cause all of you exspesinve therapy bills.**

**Also, I'm not sure what this should be rated. I have absolutely no clue when it comes to the rating system on Fanfiction. I think this is T, but if one of you disagrees, please tell me. Is it only M if there's penetration? Or is it automatically M if there's so much as a bra? **

**I think this is the most Felinda I've ever put in a story. Haha! There you go, Johanna! I hope you all enjoyed this. If not, well, pretend this never happened :D**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Fayth**


End file.
